Kingsley
Kingsley is a local comedian who first appears in Papa's Pizzeria. He is also the host of the Kingsley's Customerpalooza which is a world-wide search for the best fan-made costumer. Appearance Kingsley wears a yellow suit and pants, and periwinkle shoes. He has short black hair and middle-sized eyebrows. Flipdeck Info Kingsley is something of a local celebrity. He can be found working nights at his popular comedy club, Camp Kingsley, where many customers come after a long day of eating. When he isn’t telling jokes, Kingsley is busy training for the annual Taco Eating Contest hosted at Papa’s Taco Mia!. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Brown Rice * Onions * Peppers * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Vanilla Sundae with Cookie Dough * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Rare Patty * Mushrooms * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * Awesome Sauce Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun * Cheese * Mushrooms * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Violet Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Jelly Beans (Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Tulip Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Bunny Ear Candy (??? in other holidays) ** Tulip Cookie (Mashmallow in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (??? in other holidays) Unlockables Taco Mia!: he is unlocked with peppers. Freezeria: he is unlocked with Large Cup. Pancakeria: he is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. Hot Doggeria: he is unlocked with Mushrooms. Cupcakeria: he is unlocked with Candy Egg and Tulip Cookie Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he is a playable character. He uses his microphone whip as his weapon and his skill is Ground Pound. Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria Kingsley has a small blue vest over his yellow coat. This outfit first appears in Papa Louie 2 as his clothing C set. *He is the first obese character to have a Flipdeck. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Kingsley was placed in the Pepperoni Division where he lost to Carlo Romano on the first round. Gallery File:Picture_16.png Kingsley.GIF File:Kingsley.JPG Smiling Kingsley.jpg Poor Kingsley.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png|Kingsley in the Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Sweating.jpg|Kingsley Getting Full Maggie eating taco.png|Kingsley Lost To A Female ng_kingsley.png|Kingsley's New Look Mad king.png|Kingsley Performing a Ground Pound Kingsley startnow.jpg|Kingsley in his Customerpalooza Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Adults Category:Taco Eating Contest Contestants Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Easter Customers Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Ppl with new looks